Storytelling with Envy and Roy
by Madetsuchi Hayosuki
Summary: Nice title, I know. Chapter 3: Here's my first Envy one, for you palmtree fan heads.
1. Change of Face

Madetsuchi: Hee hee...my first drabbles...beware...I can be very random...

Envy: Like that drabble you wrote, about trying give me a hair cut?

Madetsuchi: Well, you do look like a palm tree.

Roy: Or that one where you washed my gloves, and they shrank?

Madetsuchi: Shush!You're gving away future chapters!Oh, and these two are a couple of my muses, and they've decided to help with Storytelling with Envy and Roy. Say hello guys!

Roy: ...

Envy: ...

Madetsuchi: Guys...

Roy: Hello

Envy: Yo

Madetsuchi: --() So unenthusiastic...you make me depressed...too depressed to write...

Envy&Roy: O.O (Worried about their jobs)

Story Title: Storytelling with Envy and Roy

Chapter Title: Change of Face

Summary: Chap. 1. Ed is acting very strangely...what happened?

Warning: Um...slight swearing...Ed is rather OOC...

Spoilers: None.

Rating: T. Why? Because teens tend to write T fanfics for other teens and I'm a teen writing a T...and I'm babbling, aren't I?

Disclaimer: I own it. See? Here are the papers.

Envy: They're fakes.

Shut up.

(Oh, and if you're wondering about the title, Envy and Roy insisted that I include their namesin it. So, instead of Hagane noRenkinjutsushi Drabbles, welcome to Storytelling with Envy and Roy. Hope you like it!)

* * *

A cool, Autumn morning dawned upon the seemingly tranquil city of Central, covered still with night's dusting of frost. Only one place bustled with activity; the State Alchemist Headquarters. Yes, the entire building was in a uproar, as Scar had recently been spotted in the area, and military personal were slowly vanishing. Again. And Colonel Mustang was getting blamed.

"Where is that damn kid?" Mustang slammed a hand down on the table. His fellow officer, exchanging wary glances, backed off slowly. The Colonel wasn't wearing his infamous flame gloves, but everyone was sure they were with in a second's reach. "Late, all the time, didn't even bother to show up yesterday for work! I swear, those two aren't worth my time. I have too much work to do!" Mustang hadn't worked over time since he dyed his hair black, so, work overload was personally his fault.

* * *

(Roy: My hair is naturally black, though. 

Madetsuchi: My point exactly.

Envy: -Snigger-)

* * *

Then a rather hollow, metal-on-wood knocking sounded on the closed, wooden door. Hawkeye, closest, cracked it open, and looked outside. Then she faced Mustang and gave a small salute. 

"It's younger brother Elric, sir."

"Let him in. Maybe he can tell us why Fullmidget isn't here," The man growled, reaching into a pocket on his uniform. Everyone, excluding Hawkeye, who was greeting Alphonse, gave a small jump, and scurried backwards until their backs were pressed against the wall.

Mustang paused to give them all a puzzled look, before pulling out his pocket watch, and clicking it open to examine the time. Then with a sigh, put it a way, and glowered at the lonely suit of armor.

"Where is Fullmetal? Wasn't being gone yesterday, without permission, bad enough!"

"We're sorry, sir, about not telling you...we went to Risembool for the evening...for supper...Winry threatened our lives if we did show up, sir!" Al amended as the Colonel reached into his pocket again.

Mustang forced himself to relax, and left the glove slip off his finger tips. "Well, where is he now?"

"Well, brother said he'd meet me here..." Al looked around, as if expecting to see Ed crowed up against the wall, looking terrified like the rest of the officers. "He had something to pick up, he said..."

Silence filled the room for a moment. And then-

"Hi everyone!" Edward Elric stood in the doorway, and bright, doopy smile plastered on his face. His eyes were kind of unfocused, and his blond hair was badly pulled into a braid, loose pieces of hair sticking up everywhere. But strangest of all was his red coat, which he was wearing backwards. He looked pretty strange.

"Is he drunk?" Havoc whispered to Huges, who was standing next to him. The Lieutenant Colonel shrugged.

"Fullmetal, you're two hours la-!" Roy was cut off, as Ed crossed the room, and being the pipsqueak he is, gave Roy a sideways waist hug, looking for all world like a little kid hugging his father.

The Colonel stood there stunned, as did everyone else. Ed looked up to meet the older man's eyes.

"You've always been a father figure to me, Mustang." The boy released the Colonel. "Thank you. Happy Father's Day." Ed began to leave the room, still with the dumb grin, and paused by Roy's desk. He removed a wrapped package, and placed on top of the papers. Then he breezed out of the room.

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL?" Everyone pretty much agreed with Colonel on that point.

"Alphonse, what did Winry do to your brother?" Hawkeye said, staring wide-eyed out the door.

"Well, hehe, she made him drink a glass of milk. He'll be ok in a couple of day though..."

"Hey, Roy..." Huges had picked up the package and unwrapped it. Inside lay a bright pink tie, with neon green letters that read '#1 DADDY'. "You should wear this. I hear women go for single dad's...it might even help you get a wife!"

Mustang was finally getting over his shock, and the tie and Maes' words didn't help. He growled. Eyes widened, and all made a frenzied dash for the door. Havoc even crash-dived through the window. And just as the last person made it out, then entire room erupted into flames, traced with flashes of alchemy.

Fin

* * *

Madetsuchi: Yeah, that was pretty long for a drabble, but it's probably the longest...who knows... 

Please R&R! Envy and Roy will deal with answering the reviews.

Roy: We're muses, not secretaries.

Envy: That's right! Why do we gotta do it?

Madetsuchi: You want a raise or not?

Envy&Roy: R&R Everyone! We LOVE reviews!


	2. Waking Dreams Part 1

Madetsuchi: Hi everyone!

Envy: -Looks at readers- You came back? You guys are crazier than I thought...

Roy: Yup. Insane, but quite as much as Sushi here.

Madetsuchi(Sushi): -Nose flip- You guys are just jealous!

Story Title: Storytelling with Envy and Roy

Chapter Title: Waking Dreams Part 1

Summary: Roy misses Huges more than he admits. Not that way! Stupid perverts...

Warning: Um...none.

Spoilers: Yup. Episode 25.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I will own it! -Open wallet- What? Seventy-five cents? TT

Madetsuchi: Let us begin...and please, no crying...I've run out of tissues.

* * *

_"I'll work under you...and help push you to the top," He stood right in front of me, close enough to touch. His expression had that uncommon serious look, blue eyes calm and dull._

_"Huges..." He gave me a small, sad smile. He looked up then back at me. "It's going to rain." Then he sighed, and removed his glasses to clean them on his uniform. When he put them back on, he nodded to me, gave a small salute, and turned around, to walk away. To somewhere I couldn't follow, no matter what I did. I stood frozen, until he looked back, saying over his shoulder._

_"Take care of my Elicia, will you, Colonel?"_

_"Wha..." I found I could speak, and move, again. But he was already fading, as lighting flashed, and a moment later thunder drummed. "Wait!"_

_Rain began to fall, hard and fast, blurring my vision, and I reach out. But he was gone._

_I threw myself after him. I still had so much to say, so many apologies, jokes to share. My arms were out stretched, eyes's closed._

_And ended up embracing cold stone. A stone slab, wet with rain. With your name carved into it...Maes..._

_"Huges! No, wait! Come back, don't die!" Lightning flashed, brighter than before._

* * *

"NO!" I sat up in bed, panting. I stayed there for a second, eyes darting around the room as if I would find him there. Then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, before forcing my grip to relax. I had been throttling my pillow. 

"I'll do it for you. I'll fight my way to the top, no matter what. You may have beaten my rank at your end, but I'll triumph for the both of us," I sank my face into the pillow, shoulder shaking. I refused to cry. "I-I just wish I could have your advice, again, however lousy it was...M-maes..."

"_Roy._" I bit my lip. Wouldn't cry, wouldn't cry. I could see him grinning, like he did when he flashed pictures of his daughter. "_Roy...listen...get yourself a wife!_" I could hear him laugh.

"Huges," I growled, strangling the poor pillow again. But I smiled any way.

fin

* * *

Madetsuchi: M-maes! Why'd you havta die? TT 

Envy&Roy: ...() See. This is why we're out of tissues. Sushi finally got to see episode 25.

Sushi: O-ok, r-reviews...TT

Envy&Roy: Ok

* * *

bareboru gasu kedes:

Roy: We never did talk on how it happened...hmmm. I assumed Winry made him drink it while he slept. But coffee...hmmmm...

Madesuchi: Don't even think about trying that on him. My last house was destroyed when you couldn't resist teasing him on his height.

Roy: P Caught red handed...

Shiruba Neko

Envy: Hehe...hi...Sorry, cheated on you...but she pays well! -Points at grumpy Sushi-

Madetsuchi: Yeah, 100 a day kinda drains a young authors wallet.

Envy: But she doesn't provide body guards against rabid fangirls...

Madetsuch: -Glare- Say hi to Scar-san for me!

* * *

Madetsuchi: I have finished Envy-kun's portrait! The original and colored can be viewed here: 

photobucket . com/albums/y51/SolarEclipse91/EnvyBW . jpg- Original

photobucket . com/albums/y51/SolarEclipse91/EnvyColor . jpg- Colored

Ah, and the Color was done in Paint. First time ever attempted. I am _never_ doing that again!

Envy: I am evil! Get that? _EVIL_. E-v-i-l. I look- I look like an innocent, young, and cute teenager!

Roy-Snigger


	3. Peek a Boo

_**Story Title**: Storytelling with Envy and Roy  
**Chapter Title**: Peek-a-Boo?  
**Summary**: Who to play Peek-a-boo with...  
**Warning**: One cuss word and a very scary Armstrong.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I bet with seventy-five cents I could buy some sparkles. Nice pink ones. -Wink- Don't own it._

**Sushi**_: I know. This will be a very random chapter. I was out and about one day, and I saw a mom playing peek-a-boo with her baby...and this drabble was born. Oh, and this drabble is set eighteen years in the future._

**Envy&Roy**_: O.O — -Scared stiff-_

**Sushi**_: Now, I get to listen to Mr. Brightside -Grin- Love that song...makes me think of Ed. Because of that SongFic A Brighter Side. Hilarious. Now, read!_

* * *

"Peek-a-boo!" 

Twenty-one year old Elicia Huges gave the heavily muscled man a glare over her paperwork.

"Brigadier General Armstrong, I grew up about eighteen years ago." She said calmly.

The man's shoulders drooped, and the pink sparkles died and fell to the ground. "Yes, First Lieutenant Huges..."

* * *

Ed sat in his office, adjusting a small screw on his arm. The wrench slipped slightly in his grip, and he bit his tongue, focusing harder. Had to get this screw in just right...

"Peek-a-boo!"

"Wha the? AAIIIIIEEEEEE!" Ed fell out of his chair as he looked up to find the older man's smiling face inches from his own. The screw rolled away across the floor and wrench went out the window.

Ed blinked, mouth open, heart threatening to burst, as he stared at the general. Then his shock switched to fury in a nanosecond.

"Ar-ARMSTRONG!"

* * *

Armstrong poked his head into Bradley's office, spy style. The old Fuhrer was retired, but he still worked at HQ, if just to help out on the paperwork.

1...2...3! The general leapt into the room, grinning even wider than before and shouted.

"Peek-a-boo!"

The older man looked up, a calmly irritated look directed at the general. Then, in a split second, smiled even brighter than Armstrong, and replied, equally ecstatic.

"I-see-you!"

Armstrong back slowly out of the room. Sometimes his old commanding officer could be _very_ scary.

* * *

This time he chose to dance into the room, Russian style.

"Peek-a-boo!" Armstrong sang, tossing confetti and sparkles everywere.

"Arm. Strong. Get. The. Hell. OUT!" Fuhrer King Roy Mustang growled, raising a hand.

The General's eyes widened. Screaming like a little girl, he fled, hearing the quiet snap of fingers behind him, followed by the whooshing roar of alchemically powered flames.

* * *

**Sushi**_: I _had_ to write one themed on Armstrong. But I wonder, why is it Roy always ends up burning HQ to the ground...?_

**Roy**_: I'm a pyromaniac. What do you expect?_

**Sushi**_: Ok, now, to the reviews!_

**Envy**_: There were no new reveiws._

**Sushi**_: WHAT? My readers hate me... _TT

**Roy**_: ...Um, there...there?_

**Envy**_: We still get paid, right?_


	4. HAIR CUT!

**Story Title:** Storytelling with Envy and Roy

**Chapter Title:** ...HAIR CUT!

**Summary:** MUWAHAHAHAHA! -Waves scissors around-

**Warning:** Someone becomes Elvis Presley...hehe

**Spoilers:** Uhhh...None.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I WANT THE MOVIE! . (I just finished the series.)

**Roy:** We're back.

**Sushi:** From a wonderful vacation at that!

**Envy:** Sush' take off the sun glasses. You look like an insect.

**Sushi:** It's true, I do! TT.TT But, now, welcome to drabble #4.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Eeeeennnnnnnvvvvyyyyy!" Lust peered through the crack of the opened door into the shape shifting sin's room. 

"What?" He snapped, looking up from the model magazine he had been paging through. Why? Well, supposedly, he was young and cute, but he was still losing fangirls to that Fullmetal Elric. He must be missing something important to be losing to that midget.

"What're you doing?" The other homunculus entered and bent down to see for herself.

"Nothing!" The palm-tree head shoved the magazine into a drawer and slammed it shut, glaring at Lust. He hated being caught envying Ed, and hated feeling guilty about it. "Whadda ya want!"

"Oh, I figured since Gluttony and Wrath went to the movies with Sloth, and Greed's taking a nap, we might as well get something productive done with you. On your hair."

His eyes widened. "Uh uh. No. I happen to _like_ my hair" Envy backed his answer by shaking his head and crossing his hands, all the while backing away.

* * *

Five minutes later found a dazed Envy being dragged by the wrist to the dreaded barbers. 

"Huh...? Hey! Wait, no! Lemme go!" Envy yanked hard and got his hand free. Lust stopped and looked back, hands on hips, a stubborn expression on her face.

"Do I have to knock you out and carry you?" She hissed at him, eyes narrowing.

"You already did." Envy rubbed the lump on the back of his head. " That's it, I'm going home." He turned and began to stomp away-

Only to have Lust reach and grab several lengths of hair. "No. We're _going_," She said, yanking hard.

"_IIeEEEEEE! OoWWWIEEE! LEMME GO LEMME GO! THAT HURTS!_"

* * *

"I think I'll get my nails done..." Lust mused as she plopped down in a chair and extended her left hand's nails. " Let's see, how about ...this!" She browsed through the paint colors' rack next to her and pulled out a sparkly orange, as Envy stood glowering in the doorway of the store. She gave him a questioning look. He stuck his tongue out as a reply. 

Lust sighed, looking away, and motioning one of the women who worked there. Then she glanced out of the corner of her eye and smirked, " I bet girls are turned off by the that palm-tree look."

"_WHAT!_" The male homuculus turned a brilliant shade of pink and dropped, muttering into the nearest chair, where the woman quickly dropped a cover over him.

"Now, kid, we need to remove this headband..." The barber said sweetly, in that addressing-little-child voice.

"I'm not a kid!" Envy snarled. " And- Wait! No, not the _HEADBAND_!" Too late, as the lady whisked it off and dark green hair flopped down over his face.

"I. Hate. This."

* * *

Three painful hours later...

"I hope you like the new look!" Lust said cheerfully, dropping an angry Envy back off in his room.

He stalked over to the mirror and glared sourly into it.

And screamed. He- he looked like Elvis Presley! "NoOoOoOoOo!" He fell to his knees in grief. Why, why him? Then, in sudden realization, he looked around quickly. Good. No Lust.

Seconds later, alchemy-grown long hair reappeared. Reaching into his pocket, he put back on his lovely hairband, grinning triumphantly. His wonderful hair was back!

Now, to find a place to hide, where Lust would never find him...

* * *

**Sushi:** Hee hee, that was fun to write.

**Envy:** Sushi+ScissorsCertain Death

**Roy**:...O.o

**Sushi:** Reviews! I live again! Muwahahahahahahahahaha!

**Roy:** Work on the laugh, please. You sound like a rooster with Mad Cow.

* * *

nonesofar

Roy: I agree. It needs more pink.

Envy&Sushi: O.o -Sweatdrop-

Roy: Kidding, kidding...

Halcyon and her Baka Hammer of Doom

Sushi:

Roy: I got to burn down the building again. Fun.Funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun-

Envy: ---GagsRoy-

Bareboru gasu kedes

Sushi: I am known for my 'freakiness'. Thank you.

Envy: FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT A CROSSDRESSER! > I wear shorts.

Roy: Was the screaming necessary?

AnimeDuchess

Sushi: Aww...thank you for the hug! And here is a Envy story. Be rest assured, there will be more. He's the kind of homunculus who likes the spotlight.

Envy: -Standing directly in front of the camera- Did I hear my name?


End file.
